My Fears
by melanshi
Summary: Danny, Danielle, Sam, Valerie, Paulina, Jazz, Star, Dash, Mr. Lancer, Kwan, and Tucker are trapped in a maze by Nocturne where they are forced to face their worst fears. The bad part is secrets can be revealed, the walls are made of blood blossoms, and Danny's worst fear is deadly. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1- Nocturne

**I don't own Danny Phantom. How do I know? I'm not a millionaire.**

It was a boring day in the detention room. Danny Fenton had gotten detention for being late to class, again. Sam Manson and Paulina Sanchez had been caught fighting in the hallways. Valerie Gray (like Danny) had been late for school. Star accidentally caused a miniature explosion in the science lab. Dash Baxter and Kwan had been caught picking on Danny (for once) and Tucker Foley had been caught loitering near the girls' locker room.

Jazz Fenton was helping Mr. Lancer supervise, much to Danny's embarrassment. The overweight teacher and overprotective older sister sat at the front of the room.

Shortly after detention began, Danny's ghost sense went off. No, no, no! Not now! He was about to raise his hand.

"No need," an invisible voice whispered. "It's just me."

Danny looked around for the disembodied voice. "Danielle?"

He felt a hand in his lap as a pale hand and blue sleeve flickered into view for a second.

"Danny," Dani whispered. "You've gotta hide me! A ghost is trying to trap me in my worst nightmares!"

"Nocturne!" Danny said between clenched teeth.

Mr. Lancer cleared his throat. Danny and the invisible Dani looked up at him.

"Mr. Fenton, is there something you want to say?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Danny was about to say something, but a blue wisp escaped his mouth. A similar one floated next to him, obviously from Dani. "Oh, man."

A ghost appeared in front of the classroom. But not just any ghost.

"Nocturne!" Danny jumped out of his seat. He noticed most of his classmates confused looks and added, "It's Nocturne, right? My parent said something about you."

Nocturne laughed, evilly. "Oh, ghost child! Keeping your cover!"

Dash looked confused. "'Ghost Boy'?"

Danny grinned sheepishly.

"Where's the ghost girl?" Nocturne asked.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY COUSIN, NOCTURNE!" Dani had snuck behind Nocturne while Danny was confronting him. She tackled Nocturne from behind in a way that outdid Dash's tackles on the football team. She was still in human form.

"Dani!" Danny and Valerie both yelled.

Nocturne used telekinesis against the girl, making her float in thin air. "Well, how about we send you all into your worst nightmares!" He waved his hand and it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2- Tucker

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny rubbed his head as he awoke. He was in some kind of a maze. Red thorns ran on the hedges and, with a shiver, Danny recognized some blood blossoms.

Sam, Dani, Valerie, Paulina, Jazz, Star, Dash, Mr. Lancer, Kwan, and Tucker groaned as they all got up.

"Who's the little kid?" Paulina asked.

` "Little kid?!" Dani roared. Valerie and Danny grabbed the girl's arms, very aware of what she was capable of.

"Ah, you're all awake!" Nocturne's voice echoed through the maze. "Well, let's see if you're good at facing your worst fears. Now, Danny, I'll save yours for last so you can prepare for it but how will the rest of you do?"

Danny dropped to his knees. "No! No! No! He's going to show… But…"

Dani, still glaring at Paulina, spoke. "Alright, what are our worst fears?"

"Doctors and hospitals," Tucker said, scared.

"Clowns," Kwan said with a blush.

Mr. Lancer spoke next. "Being locked in a closet." Sam and Tucker burst out laughing this while Danny muttered something about mind control.

Dash hesitated. "Nerds fighting back."

Star shivered. "Spiders!"

Jazz glanced at Dash but refused to answer.

"Paulina Fenton," Paulina snickered. "I like the sound of Paulina Phantom better." To this Danny muttered that he would bang his head against the bushes if not for something.

Like Jazz, Valerie refused to answer the question. As did Dani and Danny.

"So, Fenturd's is last," Dash pointed out. "Probably because it's all girly, so who's first?"

"Danny," Sam whispered. "Your eyes are glowing green."

"What?" Danny blinked, returning his eyes to the normal blue.

"Uh, Dash?" Dani called from inside the maze. "I think I found out who's first."

Everyone walked over to where she was standing and gasped. In front of them stood a replica of the creepy abandoned hospital.

"Hey, wasn't this where we went when we all got ghost powers after being bitten by that bug?" Paulina asked.

"Yup," Sam said.

Kwan suddenly looked at Danny. "Hey, Fenton, what was wrong with you when you went in?"

Sam, Tucker, Danny, Jazz, and Dani froze.

"Uh, invisibility?" Danny said.

Mr. Lancer looked confused. "That sounded more like a question, Mr. Fenton."

"Maybe he doesn't want to answer," Dani said, folding her arms.

Paulina rolled her eyes. "You're so much of a loser you have a pipsqueak defending you!"

Dani's blood boiled and her eyes glowed green. Everyone gasped as they noticed.

"What did you just call me?" the girl asked.

"A pipsqueak," Paulina said staring at her bright eyes.

Dani growled and ran towards Paulina, about to tackle her. Unfortunately, Dash pushed her away and she collided with the hedges.

A bloodcurdling scream rang out. Everyone gasped again as Dani curled up in a ball in pain, her body smoking red smoke.

"Danielle!" Danny ran forward and tripped on Kwan's foot. He flew into the hedge too and fell to the ground in pain.

"DANNY! DANIELLE!" Tucker and Sam cried out. They turned to the others. "It's the flowers! Eat them! They're edible!"

The group ran forward and started plucking blood blossoms off the bushes, gobbling them down as fast as they could. Thirty seconds and a group of sick students later, Danny and Dani were just shaking.

"W-w-what w-w-was t-t-that!" Dani whispered to her cousin.

"B-b-blood b-b-blossoms," Danny whispered back. "A-a-ancient t-t-technique o-o-of g-g-getting r-r-rid o-o-of g-g-ghosts."

Dash groaned. "Uh, that tasted so gross!" He glanced at Danny. "You'll pay for this later, Dan!"

Danny's eyes shot open. He growled as he got up, eyes glowing radioactive green. "What did you just call me!"

He glared at Dash with the "scary eyes".

"Dan?" Dash said.

Danny growled again and raised a fist.

Sam noticed. "Jazz, Tucker, Danielle!"

The four of them grabbed Danny and pulled him away from Dash.

"Danny!" Jazz told her brother. "He doesn't know!"

"Yeah, but he will know once this trip is over," Danny growled. "HE is my worst fear."

Jazz, Tucker, and Sam paled. "We're all dead."

….

Five minutes later, the small group walked into the hospital, with Tucker blindfolded.

"Okay, supermodel agency, supermodel agency," Tucker told himself.

Sam and Danny grinned at each other. Danny went up to Tucker.

"DID SOMEONE SAY SUPER?" he yelled in a heroic voice.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Tucker yelled. "Super Danny!"

Sam and Danny burst out laughing.

"Hey, Tuck!" Sam said. "I call the Fun Danny!"

The two "lovebirds" burst out laughing again. The rest of the group just looked confused.

"Super Danny?" Star asked.

Paulina was just as confused. "Fun Danny?"

They continued walking. Danny and Dani noticed that the path was lined with blood blossoms. About halfway through the room, they bumped into something. Hard.

Both rubbing their heads, Danny put a hand out. It hit something invisible. Sam reached through and grabbed the two of them, trying to pull them to the rest of the group. They just hit whatever it was.

"A halfa shield!" the cousins yelled.

"A whata shield?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Danny noticed the controls in the corner. "Sam! The controls! You can disable it!"

Suddenly, there was a mechanical clang and the wall on Danny and Dani's side started moving towards them. They panicked, realizing they were trapped.

"Uh, let me rephrase that," Danny said. "TUCKER! HELP!"

Star un-blindfolded Tucker who panicked, realizing he was in an abandoned hospital.

"Danny!" Dani shouted to her cousin. "Strength!"

Danny got what she meant and ran up to the wall with her. Using their normal strength (with their added ghostly strength)they attempted to push the wall back. They couldn't do that, but they managed to counter it.

Dash, Star, Paulina, Kwan, Valerie, and Mr. Lancer stood there gaping. The boy and girl were that strong?

Meanwhile, Tucker disabled the ghost shield. "Danny! Dani! It's disabled."

The two halfas glanced back and saw the deactivated shield. They sprinted to it and dived, the wall stopped behind them with a clank.

They got up, dusting themselves off and looked around. The wall had imprisoned them in another room. There were two skeletons lying around and there were a few eerie green lights.

Suddenly, Nocturne was in the middle of the room. Everyone but Team Phantom, Dani, and Valerie screamed.

"Nocturne!" Danny growled.

"Halfa," Nocturne said. "I'm surprised you survived that. Well, will you survive the rest of this nightmare without blowing your cover." With that he vanished.

The skeletons in the room started shaking and came to life.

"Wow," Danny said. "I'm feeling some déjà vu here."

He and Dani walked to the front of the group and got into battle stances.

The skeletons attacked.

Danny delivered a blow to one's ribcage and tripped it. It got right back up and kept attacking.

Meanwhile, Dani ran through her skeleton's legs. When it looked down between them to attempt to find her, she kicked it in the skull, fracturing it. It didn't seem the least of all dazed, it got right back up too.

"What hurts them?" Dani yelled.

"I don't know!" Danny called back.

He flipped over his and tore its arms off. He stared at them for a second before hitting it with them. The skeleton regenerated the arms and attacked again.

Dani dodged a blow and nailed her's hard in the sternum. Then she noticed the dim white glow around it.

"Danny!" She called to her cousin. "They're ghosts!"

Danny's blue eyes looked at Sam. "Sam! Thermos!"

"What good will soup do?" Star thought out loud.

Sam tossed Danny a Fenton thermos. He caught it, kicked his skeleton in the knee, knocking it down, and aimed the thermos.

"It's off to Thermosland with you!" he cried as the skeleton was sucked up. He turned around and sucked Dani's skeleton up.

"Always have a pun in there?" Sam asked, as she put the thermos back into her backpack.

Danny turned to his classmates and teacher, who were staring at him. "What?"

"Where did you learn to fight like that, Fenturd?" Dash gawked.


	3. Chapter 3- Dash and Kwan

**This chapter combines Dash and Kwan's fears. Also, this chapter is for all Dani Phantom fans! **

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Just as the group of students and one teacher walked back into the maze, the old hospital vanished. Just vanished into thin air.

They glanced at it but kept walking forward.

"Alright, truth or dare time!" Paulina said in a sing-song voice.

Tucker cleared his throat. "Considering that we're in a maze of our worst fears, can we just do truth?"

Paulina pondered this for a moment. "Fine. Tucker, what's the longest you've been without some sort of electronic?"

Tucker thought. "About three hours. It was terrifying." He glanced towards Danny. "I blame you for letting the Fright Knight out."

Danny folded his arms. "Hey! I didn't know that the Soul Shredder released the Fright Knight!"

"Alright, Kwan, what's your favorite song?" Tucker asked.

"Titanium," Kwan answered with a blush. "Mr. Lancer, why are you afraid of being locked in a janitor's closet?"

Mr. Lancer folded his arms. "One day, I was giving detention and the next minute I was locked in a closet. Funny, Miss Manson, Mr. Foley, and Mr. Fenton were the only kids in that room. Which one of you did it!"

Danny held his hands up. "It's not my fault! I was being controlled!"

Everyone (except Sam and Tucker) looked at him like he was insane.

"Okay," Sam said. "Jazz, what is the worst grade you've gotten on a test?"

" An eighty-two," she answered.

Star grinned. "I have one! Danny, what's your worst fear?"

Danny's eyes went wide and he back up a step. "H-H-HIM! I-I-I'm a-a-afraid of H-H-HIM!"

"HIM?" Dash was confused.

"Evil! Pure evil!" Danny started rambling on. "His exact words to Sam and Tucker, 'You know, if I had an ounce of humanity in me this would be a very touching little reunion.' He's evil! His red eyes, his flaming hair, his forked tongue." He shivered as he quoted again, "'your time is up, Danny. It's been up for ten years.'"

Valerie, Paulina, Star, Dash, Kwan, and Mr. Lancer all looked at each other confused, while Dani, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz went to comfort Danny, who was now curled up in a ball in the corner.

Meanwhile, Kwan turned the corner and screamed. It was his turn to face his worst fear.

Sam walked up next to him. Her violet eyes widened. "Danny! Danielle! Don't look!"

Dani listened and covered her eyes before she could see what was around the corner. Danny, however, did not.

"What could be so—" He froze as he looked around the corner—to see Freakshow with his staff.

Everyone gasped as they saw his eyes change from a blue to a red.

Freakshow laughed. He pointed his staff at Dash. "Him first, my minion."

Danny smiled, evilly. He approached the jock. Dash took a step back and covered his eyes.

There was a loud sound as Danny punched him hard in the face. The jock flew back a few feet and peeked to see the halfa running up to him surprisingly fast and catching him in the arm.

Danny stumbled back a few steps and clutched his head, eyes returning to blue for a second. "Staff… break… staff…" he managed to get out before his eyes changed back to red. And he attacked again.

Sam glanced at the others who were watching horrified (besides Dani, who, luckily, was still covering her eyes). "C'mon! You heard him! We've gotta break the staff."

Everyone, except Kwan, nodded and ran towards Freakshow. The ringmaster just laughed as Lydia appeared and caught all of the kids in tattoos.

Kwan just stood petrified.

Danny's fist hit Dash's face with a loud slap. He stumbled back again, eyes returning to blue as he fought Freakshow's control. "Kwan… help… me." He attacked again.

Dani heard that as well so she looked down at the ground and walked forward.

Kwan glanced between the mind-controlled Danny and the freaky clown. Making up his mind, he charged towards the clown.

Meanwhile, Dani found Danny and tackled him to the ground, without seeing the staff. She attempted to punch him but he grabbed her fist. She clenched her teeth and used her intangibility to slip out of her cousin's grasp (although it went unseen by everyone else). The duo got up and circled each other.

"And why do you think you can beat me?" Danny taunted. "You're just a mindless clone like all the others who used to almost melt into a puddle of goo every time she used her abilities."

"No, I'm not!" Dani growled. "I have a mind! I'm a unique individual like you!"

Danny laughed. "You and I are freaks of nature. So is the fruit loop. All victims of lab experiments one way or another."

Dani ground her teeth.

"What are we?" Danny continued. "Are we dead? Or are we alive? We walk the thin line between life and death. Nobody cares for freaks like us."

Kwan along with everyone else had stopped to hear the conversation.

"And you," Danny put his face close to Dani's, eyes glowing red met with her's which were now green with anger. "You are nothing. You shouldn't be alive. Because you Danielle Phantom are an imperfection."

Everyone gasped. Danielle Phantom?

Dani's eyes blazed with anger as she pounced on Danny. "NO ONE CALLS ME AN IMPERFECTION!"

Danny laughed and caught her in the ribcage. There was a crack as some ribs broke. She slid up to the roped up kids.

"Danielle Phantom?" Paulina asked, wide-eyed. "Are you, like, related to the ghost boy?"

Dani hesitated before responding. "Yeah, I'm his cousin."

She shakily stood up, a new look of determination in her eyes. "No. One. Calls. Me. An. Imperfection!"

A brilliant white ring appeared around her waist and split. Her sweatshirt, shorts, and sneakers became a feminine version of Danny Phantom's HAZMAT suit. Gloves appeared on her hands. Her black hair became white and her beanie disappeared. She opened her eyes. Instead of the blue, they were now bright green.

She shot an ecto-blast at the tattoos and they disappeared.

"Hey, Danny!" Dani flew up to her cousin. "How do you like me now!"

Kwan started running towards the ringmaster and tackled him. Freakshow's staff smashed against the ground, red shards flying everywhere.

Danny's eyes turned back to blue. He stared at Dani floating in front of him before fainting.


	4. Chapter 4- Songs

**I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the songs mentioned. **

Everyone ran up to Danny (with the exception of Dani, who just floated down).

"What in the world was that?" Dash asked.

"What in the world was what?" Dani asked, ponytail flying as she glanced at him.

"What just happened!" Dash yelled at her.

Dani grabbed his shirt and flipped him over her head. "Yell at me again and I will make my cousin make you into a human ice sculpture."

Sam ran up to Danny and checked his pulse. "He's okay," she said after a bit. "Just unconscious."

"And to answer your question, Dash," Dani said. "That staff that the clown was holding can control Danny and me as well as my cousin."

Tucker looked at his PDA. "We should probably make a campsite. It's about 8 o'clock at home."

In a matter of minutes, they had a campfire and logs to sit on.

A groan came from Danny as he woke up.

"W-w-what happened?" He asked rubbing his head. "My head hurts and it's all a blur."

"Oh, you were controlled and said some nasty things to Danielle," Sam said.

Danny froze. "Like what?"

"Dude, you may or may not have called her an imperfection," Tucker said.

"WHAT?" Danny yelled. He turned to Dani. "Hey, Dani, I'm sorry!"

He froze when he noticed that she was in ghost form.

"Relax, dude," Dani said, transforming into ghost form. "They know that I'm the cousin of _Danny Phantom_." She winked at her (what do you call the person a clone is a clone of?). **(no seriously, what do you call it?)**

Danny nodded slightly in understanding.

"Okay!" Jazz said. "Let's play a game!"

"What game do you have in mind, Miss Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"What do you think a person, or two peoples, theme song would be!" Jazz said. "I'll start! Danny, you'd have 'Hero' by Skillet!"

"How do you even know that song?" Danny asked.

"How does that go with Fenton?" Star asked Dash, Paulina, and Kwan.

Tucker shook his head. "I'd prefer 'Everyday Superhero' for him."

Danny thought for a second. "I'd be more of 'A Different Side of Me'."

"That fits too," Dani pointed out. "Okay, Danny and Sam!"

The boy and the girl blushed.

"Oh, I know!" Jazz said. "'E.T.' by Katy Perry!"

"That works!" Tucker exclaimed.

Mr. Lancer, Dash, Kwan, Valerie, Paulina, and Star glanced at each other. _What?_

"Fine, since you've done enough with me in it," Danny said with a grin. "Let's do Danielle."

Tucker grinned. "'Imperfection' by Skillet."

"I. Will. MURDER. You. In. Your. Sleep!" Dani growled.

"Danielle and Vlad!" Sam yelled.

"I will kill you all." Dani folded her arms.

"Jokes on you," Danny whispered to her. "I'm already halfway there."

"That's a hard one," Jazz said thinking. "How about 'Jar of Hearts'?"

"That's a love song," Dani said with a face. "He's like forty."

"Point taken," Jazz said. "Dan and Danny."

Danny froze at the mention of the name. "Please excuse me for a second." Everyone watched as Danny trudged around the corner. A terrified scream lit up the maze. A second later, Danny trudged back, totally okay. "Continue," he said calmly.

"Easy, 'Monster' by Skillet," Jazz said.

"Seriously, HOW DO YOU KNOW THESE SONGS!" Danny yelled.

"That's a good one!" Sam stated. "You know. 'Cause Dan's the monster inside Danny."

Danny covered his ears and closed his eyes. "LA LA LA LA LA!"

"Oh, sorry," Sam apologized. "_Was _the monster inside Danny."

"That's better," Danny said, uncovering his ears.

Everyone besides Danny, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Dani looked at the halfa. Who was Dan? And how was he inside Danny? And why did Danny seem scared?

"Since you just tormented me, Jazz," Danny said with a mischievous grin. "Jazz and Dash."

Jazz glared at her younger brother. "'Take A Hint'."

"Danny and Danielle!" Tucker said.

"'Hurry Up and Save Me'!" Dani yelled.

"'People Like Us'!" Danny yelled.

Tucker, Sam, and Jazz glanced at each other. "First one."

Danny pouted, while Dani stuck her tongue out at him.

"Valerie!" Dash shouted out of nowhere.

"That's easy!" Dani yelled with a smile. "'Fighter' by Christina Aguilera."

The A-Listers and Mr. Lancer looked at the African American girl curiously. She grinned, sheepishly.

"Valerie and Danny!" Dani yelled out.

Valerie and Danny blushed bright red.

Sam leaned back against a log. "'I Hate Everything About You'. Three Days Grace."

"WHAT?" Valerie asked confused.

"'I Knew You Were Trouble'." Jazz yawned.

"Finally! A song Jazz would listen to!" Danny exclaimed.

"'Battlefield'!" Tucker yelled.

"All those songs are about, like, love-hate relationships," Paulina pointed out.

Danny glanced at Tucker's PDA. "Wow, look at the time. Big day tomorrow, you know. Facing our fears and stuff. Time to sleep."

He ran over into the corner and curled up into a ball, leaving everyone but Dani, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz in their own thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5- Mr Lancer

**Sorry for not updating for like forever. I was on vacation in New Jersey two weeks ago without Wi-Fi and the past week I was in Rhode Island with Wi-Fi for my iPod but not my laptop. **

**I still don't own Danny Phantom.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-!

There was a large flash that lit up the maze, followed by an annoyed voice: "HEY! I only had three of those!"

Danny grinned and folded his arms. "Well, next time buy one that's ecto-blast proof." He looked around. "I'm surprised that didn't wake the others up."

Sam, Tucker, Dani, and Jazz followed his gaze. Mr. Lancer, Dash, Kwan, Valerie, Paulina, and Star were still curled up.

The small team grinned at each other before shouting at the top of their lungs, "GHOST ATTACK!"

The A-listers, the teacher, and Valerie shot up.

"Sorry. We needed to get you up," Dani apologized.

"So whose fear is next?" Jazz asked.

"Well, you're left, along with Danielle, Sam, Danny, Star, Paulina, Mr. Lancer, and me," Valerie stated, counting on her fingers. "So six fears. So, the color pink, someone named HIM, spiders, Paulina Fenton, broom closets, and three unknown fears."

"The only thing that we know is that mine's last," Danny pointed out.

Dash snickered. "Your fear probably is dumb."

Danny growled, but kept calm. "Alright, Dash. For your information, last time I encountered it, I was left with broken bones, cuts, bruises, and nightmares. And that was him trying not to kill me or fatally injure me."

Everyone stared at him, eyes wide.

"Yeah," Danny said, walking forward through the maze.

Everyone glanced at each other before walking forward to follow him.

"Danny!" Valerie yelled catching up to him. "Can you tell me who you're afraid of?"

Danny looked at her. "I can't. It's just too painful. And Val? When HE shows up, run. HE's got a grudge against you."

Valerie stopped, trying to figure out who HE was.

Mr. Lancer turned the corner and froze. The others followed.

In front of them was a door leading into a closet. There was a line of blood blossoms on the top and around the door. As Danny and Danielle turned the corner, another line of blood blossoms dropped down behind them, forcing them to go forward.

"Looks like Mr. Lancer's next," Kwan said, stating the obvious.

Dani rolled her icy blue eyes before pushing Mr. Lancer forward. He stumbled a bit before falling into the closet. The teens (and tween) followed him.

As soon as the last person entered, the door slammed shut and disappeared, leaving them in the dark room. The A-Listers started to panic until Danielle created a sphere of ecto-energy. Everyone calmed down.

"Boo."

Everyone (minus Team Phantom and Valerie) screamed and jumped, glancing around for who said it.

A white gloved hand grabbed Danny's shoulder and forcefully pulled him into the darkness.

"Danny!" Danielle, Valerie, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz yelled. Dani moved the ball over to where Danny had disappeared to.

There was nothing there.

Suddenly, a green blast flew towards Tucker and knocked him over.

Sam ran over to her friend but froze as a red-eyed figure in a black cloak holding a scythe walked over slowly.

Sam's violet eyes widened. "Not again."

The figure raised his scythe over his head.

Sam closed her eyes.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Sam opened her eyes just in time to see Danny (still in human form) tackle the hooded figure. The two fell back into the darkness.

Danielle transformed and flew forward with the ball.

Fenton was standing over the figure. Everyone gasped. The figure's hood had fallen off, revealing a white-haired teen that they all knew. Danny Phantom.

But when Phantom snapped his eyes open, they all knew that it wasn't the Phantom they were used to. His eyes were blood red.

Phantom quickly grabbed Fenton by his shirt and threw him hard against the wall. The ghost charged up an ecto-blast and fired it but it was easily blocked by Dani's shield.

"Oooh! A challenge!" Phantom laughed insanely.

Dani charged up an ecto-blast and fired it at Phantom. He dodged it and shot a blast at her. She shot some icicles at him. Since this Phantom didn't know his potential for ice powers he was startled by that. They pinned him against the wall.

"How do you like that, cuz?" Dani said, putting her hands on her hips as she walked up. "Too much trouble for you?"

Phantom grinned madly. "No such thing as too much trouble!" He phased back through the wall.

Dani glanced around looking for her cousin, hair whipping her in the face from time to time.

There was an evil laugh as Phantom popped out of the floor behind her and grabbed her by her ponytail. He threw her against the wall. She grunted as she made contact.

"Too much trouble for you?" Phantom said laughing. He took his scythe out and raised it above his head before bringing it down.

"Danielle!" Fenton yelled running in between the two. The scythe cut him slightly on the cheek. He fell to the floor, pressing his right hand to his cheek.

"Danny!" Dani ran up to her cousin.

Fenton removed his hand from his cheek and he and Dani saw a sickening mixture of ectoplasm and blood on his hand before he pressed it to his cheek again.

Dani growled. "Get behind me!" She told everyone before turning to Phantom.

The clone took a deep breath and screamed. An ear-splitting moan ran through the room. Phantom's figure was wide-eyed as it faded to dust that blew away. The walls cracked and broke revealing the maze. Dani kept shrieking for a while before floating down, changing back, and passing out.


End file.
